Robert Helpmann
Robert Helpmann was a mysterious YouTube channel best known for featuring a dead body wrapped in a garbage bag called Daisy, the real Robert Helpmann was an Australian Ballet Dancer who died in 1986. Video Explanations *Daisy Arrives: A recording of an armchair, about 28 seconds in Daisy appears and reversed audio is played for the rest of the video. *Daisy and Friends: Daisy is leaning against the wall while flies (presumably her friends) are heard buzzing, at the 28 second mark pausing at the right time will bring up an image of word spelling out the phrase, Was never church did the door, church on from crawled when will. The rest of the video is of Daisy and flies buzzing. **Daisy Settles In: A 54 Second video of Daisy lying down on a bunch plastic bags, reversed audio can be heard; when played backwards the audio says, Getting dirty like this, or it's something I'd really be sorry to miss. I have to go down all these sooty places to bring gifts to the children, and smiles to their faces. But before I get out and disappear soon, I'll give you a treat. It's a bit of a tune I'll play on my chime that I've got with me here. So. listen, dear children, to some real Christmas cheer. Well, now I must be off! ...If I can ever get out of this box. There! My, that was a tight space! Come on now, up Prancer! Wayyyy! Goodnight! Goood niiiiight! Gooood niiiight. At the 28 second mark a man's reflection can be seen. **Tucking Daisy In: A 56 second video of Daisy lying in bed. A figure next to her is seen under a duvet breathing heavily, at the 36 second mark; the duvet shifts to reveal that the figure is gone. **Daisy Feeds The Birds: A 41 second video of Daisy sitting next to a bird cage, at the 21 second mark the bird cage opens and the number one is seen next to daisy. There's reversed speech and when played in reverse reveals itself to be a transcript from Santa Claus Hides In Your Phonograph which reads as follows, And my lovely red robe with its trimming of white, is as black as the black of a black Winter's night, Muwhahahaha And it's all because I have to climb down, The many long chimneys you have in this town. Before I can possibly come out and greet you, I must take a warm bath, and then perhaps I'll meet you. Don't think that I mind getting dirty like this, for it's something I'd really be sorry to miss. I have to go down all these sooty old places, to bring gifts to the children and smiles to their faces. **Daisy Tumble: A 51 second video of Daisy at the bottom of the stairs crying; having clearly fallen. At the 44 second mark a masked man picks up Daisy and carries her off camera. **Daisy Plays Hide-And-Seek: A 57 second long video of Daisy sitting in a closet with a doll. At the 25 second mark text breifly flashes saying; Sure worms ,she here came yes,the man day, more and said. **Daisy Playing: A 53 second long video of Daisy hung up in the middle of a hallway. At the 31 second mark the masked man appears and stands in place holding a rusty knife for the remainder of the video. **Daisy Makes A Mess: A 46 second long video of a shot of a kitchen, at the 28 second mark the masked man brings Daisy into the kitchen and starts to untie her. **Daisy Leaves: A minute long video of Daisy lying in front of the door, clearly having enough of the masked man she leaves at the 26 second mark with the door shown open for the rest of the video. Robert was cleary distraught about Daisy leaving as he wrote in the video description, No no no no no no no no no no no no. She left us and now there is no daisy no daisy. Daisy daisy daisy. It's currently Robert's most popular video with just over a million views as of February 2020. Trivia *All of Roberts video times add up to 537 meaning he was active for just over 5 and a half minutes. This page was created on February 17, 2020 by Gorillaz Fan 806. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers